


so Yeonjun-hyung? can you talk to snakes?

by lesirain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Gen, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, I like this, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesirain/pseuds/lesirain
Summary: ' What do you want me to say to a snake?' Yeonjun rolls his eyes at Beomgyu.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	so Yeonjun-hyung? can you talk to snakes?

**Author's Note:**

> Txt and crack go well. Hand in hand.

It's a warm sunny day. There's hardly any clouds, which leaves the entire sky blue. It's a picture out of a book, until Beomgyu runs into the frame. 

One hand holding a book and the other dragging his satchel, the four of them have already spotted him running across the field. They watch as Beomgyu joins them, huffing and puffing. 

'Guys! Look at what I found!' Beomgyu holds out the book, titled :Famous Dark Wizards in History.

After an intense rambling session by Beomgyu, who's excitement makes the members feel bad if they don't pay attention, the other members are scratching their heads. 

'What are you trying to say Beomgyu-ah? ' Yeonjun doesn't get it.

' Okay so, there's this Korean Dark Wizard with the Surname Choi that's a Parselmouth soYeonjun-hyungcanyoutalktosnakes?' 

Beomgyu rushes the last part, eyes shining with anticipation.

Yeonjun's reaction is immediate. 

'Yah! There's three of us with the surname Choi. Why must I be the one to talk to snakes?!' Yeonjun glares. 

' Maybe it's cause he's one' Taehyun whispers in Huening's ear, setting off his giggles. 

'What's so funny?' Soobin leans in and Taehyun repeats. Yeonjun manages to catch it.

' Can't believe you. No wonder I'm the oldest.' Yeonjun scoffs, nose turned up in mock haughtiness.

Beomgyu sighs in resignation, as if he'd already expected Yeonjun to not understand.

' That's because you're a Slytherin, hyung. Most Dark Wizards unfortunately come from your house. And can you imagine Soobinie-hyung or me being a Dark Wizard? Ridiculous.' He rolls his eyes.

' I don't think hyung would be a dark wizard though, he's too nice of a person. He's really kind to the younger students and he helps in the library sometimes,' Huening pipes, showering Yeonjun in an unlikely burst of complements.

'What do you want, you brat ?' Yeonjun glares, and Huening smiles angelically. Yeonjun scowls at Huening Kai.

' Can you buy me some chocolate when you go to Hogsmeade the next time? My stash is running out,' Kai clasps his hands together, pleading. Yeonjun rolls his eyes, but agrees anyway. He turns back to Beomgyu who has fallen quiet.

Beomgyu's deep in thought, staring at a patch of grass beneath his feet. Not wanting to bother him, Yeonjun turns back to pestering Kai.   
Soobin and Taehyun resume their discussion on Summoning Charms.

'Guys! I have an idea!' Beomgyu clasps his hands, startling the others. 

'Oh, no.'Taehyun mutters, for if Beomgyu sets his mind to do something, then he will do it no matter what.

And that's why the five of them are tiptoeing across the courtyard in the middle of the night.

'Remind me why we are doing this?' Taehyun deadpans, and the four of them swivel around to look at him, standing in one linear line. Each one of them has their finger on their lips.

' You guys look like idiots,' Taehyun comments and Soobin immediately comes to defend the four.

' Well, excuse me for trying to not get caught for being out of bed?' he hisses furiously, and accidentally raises his volume.

' Calm down, let's get moving,' Kai pulls the two of them. 

'Eh? Where did hyung and Beomgyu go?' Soobin scans the courtyard for them.

'They left already, while you were arguing,' Kai quickens his pace, Taehyun and Soobin stumbling to catch up. 

From a distance, they can already see two heads, a blue one and a brown one, heading near the Forbidden Forest.

'Will a snake really appear in the Forest?' 

Yeonjun questions, and Beomgyu lifts his head from staring at the pile of logs.

'I don't know, but I hope so?' He scratches his head.

'So we risked getting caught out here for your stupid question?' Yeonjun kicks at the grass, annoyed.

' No, there should be a snake somewhere,' Beomgyu looks into the horizon.

'Ah! There!' 

'That's not a snake, that's a tree branch.' 

'Well, okay........ there?'   
'That's one of the metal wirings Hagrid uses to make fences.' 

' I swear, you're out to get me......' Beomgyu grumbles, his eyes scanning the patches of grass intently. 

' Why must we look for a snake in the middle of the night?' Kai manages to catch up to Beomgyu. 

' Can't we do it in the daytime?' he shudders, afraid of the Forbidden Forest and what it contains in its withered grasp. 

'Yeah, we should have gone after school,' Soobin adds. 

' Hyung, our schedules are all of the place : You and Ning Ning have your- what's that called?' 

' Muggles Artifacts Club, then you and Yeonjun-hyung have dueling club, ' Taehyun supplies helpfully. 

' Yes, that. Whatever it is. Why are you and Ning in that club anyway? You're both Muggleborn so you'll know what artifacts they have there?' Beomgyu scratches his head and look at the pair of very sheepish Hufflepuffs. 

' They.....have... um, well, anime.' Kai mumbles, while Soobin collapses behind him, ears all red. 

' What's that?' Taehyun asks, but his question is overshadowed by a screech from Beomgyu, as he flails his hands in the direction of tree roots, messily sprawled out.

' SNAke!' Beomgyu abruptly lowers his volume in fear, and looks around for Filch or any prefects. Deeming the coast clear, he drags Yeonjun over and gestures to him to start speaking Snake. 

' What do you want me to say to a snake?' Yeonjun rolls his eyes at Beomgyu. The snake in question is a harmless, green garden snake who can barely fit the length of Taehyun's arm. But still, Soobin and Huening Kai insist on standing at least five meters away. 

' This is an experiment, hence we must practice safety procedures,' Soobin informs them with all his fourth year superiority with Huening nodding at every word. Taehyun scoffs, but still maintains a distance from the snake. 

' Cowards, the lot of you,' Beomgyu sighs. He turns to Yeonjun.  
' I don't know, just say something? Maybe, how are you?' 

He gets an eyebrow raise in response. 

' Never thought I'd be talking to a snake in the middle of the night in all my seven years in Hogwarts,' Yeonjun deadpans, but still says what Beomgyu told him to say in Korean. When he doesn't get an answer, he repeats it in English. As a last resort, he asks Kai to teach him the sentence in Chinese, which he meticulously repeats. 

The snake, still doesn't respond. Rather, it merely looks at Yeonjun scathingly, as if saying, ' I'm the mascot of your house? Pathetic.' 

Maybe he's reading too much into this, so much so that he's started to imagine that snakes can be judgemental. Excuse him for being excited, but he did secretly hope that he would be able to talk to snakes, and give him one more item to lord over Beomgyu. 

' Are you sure you tried your best?' Beomgyu frowns unbelievingly, his hands crossed. 

' Can we head back now?' Taehyun and Kai whines, as Soobin pats them both on the head. Beomgyu turns to Yeonjun, struggling to hold back a yawn. Defeated, the Gryffindor nods and they make their way back to the castle. 

+x+ 

' What are you doing?' A voice rings out from the corridor, and the five pause like deers caught in a trap. Park Jimin, one of the Head Boys of the school, walks towards them, as they exchange nervous glances. 

' Why aren't you five in bed? ' Jimin asks, as his prefect partner, Taehyung turns the corner to join Jimin. 

'Jiminie, what have you got- oh, it's you guys.' Taehyung gives them a boxy smile. 

' They're out of bed,' Jimin informs him. 

' You'll have to-' 

' I have permission from Professor Jin! I take Divination! I had to do a project involving the stars. But I was so afraid so I asked them to join me!' Soobin blabbers, his hands flying as he gestures. Sensing that Soobin's about to break down, Taehyung calms him down. 

' Ok, we believe you, we'll check with Professor Jin tomorrow morning. Now, all five of you go to bed and don't let us catch you again.' He shoos them all away and wraps it all up.

As Soobin and Kai head down the steps to the Hufflepuff dorms, Kai asks, ' Hyung, do you really have permission?' 

Soobin bends closer to Huening's ear, ' No, but Professor Jin told me if I ever got in trouble, just tell the teachers it was under his orders.' Soobin winks, and with a pat, sends Kai to bed. 

The next morning, they gather at the Hufflepuff table. 

' We didn't get in trouble! I can't believe it!' Beomgyu waves his hands in joy, and Yeonjun forces him into his seat. 

' Shush, pabo, you want the world to know what we did?' 

' Sorry, hyung....' Beomgyu mumbles, his pride slightly wounded when Yeonjun calls him pabo. 

Nevertheless, he bounces back quickly, when he spots Kai and Soobin chattering away near the entrance of the great hall. Soobin looks at the tables to find the other three, but catches Professor Jin's eyes instead, who raises his morning coffee and gives him a wink. Blushing, he ducks down and only dares to look back up when he is enveloped by Yeonjun. 

' Thanks for saving us! ' Yeonjun beams, and Taehyun tells him that his excuse was a good save. 

' You all have to be extra nice to me okay?' Soobin teases them. They sit down to enjoy their breakfast in peace, silent because everyone is eating. 

Until- 

' Guys! I have another idea!' 

_here we go again._

**Author's Note:**

> Additional cut scenes:
> 
> [#1] 
> 
> ' Tae, you do know that Soobin was lying right?' 
> 
> ' Yeah, but where's the fun in that?' 
> 
> ' Why are you even a prefect?'


End file.
